


黑蜜

by Hikaryu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikaryu/pseuds/Hikaryu
Summary: VD的小肉渣。会有OOC。大概就是跟老情人再续前缘之后维吉尔还去找但丁偷情的故事（。）脑补了一点点尼禄的母亲的设定，就当做是一位Fortuna的普通女性。有浴室play和一点足控（？）





	黑蜜

敲门的声音击碎了深夜的沉静。坐在黑暗中的但丁起身，隔着玻璃看着门外的人。

“那么晚还大老远跑来找我？”拧开门把，外面的人推门进来，身后余留着被阎魔刀斩开的空间闭合时的一瞬缝隙。

无言的男人径直把但丁逼到向门尽头的办公桌上，架起他的右腿，用自己的下身抵住他的腿间。仰着头任由脖颈被吸吮着，但丁拂弄着那人的腰际。“那女人没办法满足你嘛？还跑来跟自己亲弟弟偷情？”

维吉尔依然一言不发地继续着。褪去但丁的上衣，从肩膀啃咬到胸前，舌尖舔弄着左边的乳首，右边用手指搓捏着也没有被冷落。让他顺势坐到桌上，手臂支撑着胸高高挺起。拉扯着抽掉了但丁的皮带，裤子被拽了下去。赤身的但丁躺倒在桌上，嘴里塞进了维吉尔的手指，搅弄着自己的舌头。沾满了唾液以后向着后穴伸去，润滑和扩张着为了接下来的事情做准备。被维吉尔抓起的双腿大张着，毫无保留地迎接着灼热的硬物潜入深处。

但丁像是想起了什么，探出手摸索着两人交合处的身下。新的委托书还没有签字就已经被自己的体液印上了痕迹。

啊，还有些文件……也管不了那么多了……

涌上的情热淹没了他的思考。

 

让维吉尔回去 Fortuna 还是但丁提出来的。

“你说你不记得什么时候跟女人造出的尼禄，我暂且信了。不过不记得那个女人是谁，这种鬼话我是不信的。”但丁把腿往桌子上一搁，慵懒地倒在椅子上，“而且多跟自己儿子相处相处不是也挺好的嘛。”

坐在沙发一端的尼禄踌躇着欲言又止。至今还是有种莫名其妙的感觉，曾今被当作信仰的斯巴达，如今突然变成了自己的祖父。再加上之前教团的所作所为，让尼禄觉得很讽刺。不过，关于自己母亲的事情，说不在意是不可能的。

“唔……我也想知道自己的母亲是谁。”尼禄勉强挤出一句话。这个父亲虽然是空降的，但也是家人。尼禄相信家人是非常重要的存在，尝试着相处或许能慢慢缓解每次看到自己爹就想揍他的冲动。

听到尼禄的请求，维吉尔竟觉得自己无法拒绝。作为父亲却从未尽责，这种愧疚感，维吉尔并不承认。潜意识里甚至还在抗拒着承认尼禄可能是自己的儿子这回事，他也想弄清二十多年前不成熟的自己到底做了什么。就像你在人格成熟之后回想起年轻时候自己做过的蠢事，想要回去把自己打一顿一样。

再见到往日的恋人时，她不断述说着这些年的思念，然而维吉尔却无法找回曾经的热情。是时间的消磨，抑或是在魔界的经历，被磨灭又慢慢找回的属于人类的情感也有些无法复原的部分。她向尼禄无数次地道歉，未婚的自己在当时森严的教条下是不该生养孩子的。心软的尼禄表示自己这些年也很幸福，所以并没有责怪她，还希望以后能请她经常来家里。

维吉尔以为时间久了就能培养出感情。三人一起外出采购食材，回家和姬莉叶一起准备晚餐；带孤儿院的孩子们去野餐，去公园或者只是在后院；也会去她家留宿，也会两人去海边散步。表面上的融洽只不过是维吉尔逃避问题的结果，想要被爱却无法爱着眼前的人，他一再向现实的发展妥协，每一次给她和尼禄的许诺都在制造着越来越多虚假的希望。

更何况还有但丁这个家伙。

性事过后的但丁靠着桌子坐在地板上，散落的衣物也懒得收拾。

“所以你跟老情人相处的挺好的嘛。”但丁瞥了一眼正在整理自己衣装的维吉尔。

“你觉得呢。“

“普通人的生活总是会有无聊的时候嘛。”

“这不是无不无聊的问题。”

是什么问题但丁没办法帮他解答，不过也能猜出几分。

“她是个美女么？”

“你想见见么？”

但丁没有意料到维吉尔会如此回答。要是以前的维吉尔，或者装傻，或者发飙让自己闭嘴。

“是美女的话我当然想见啦。也不知道她看上你哪点，要温柔没温柔，要幽默没幽默。八成是看脸，“但丁狡黠地笑着顿了顿，“要么是床技。”

维吉尔白了他一眼。“只能说是因为尼禄吧，他们经常会在家里聚餐。”

“那我去顺便还能见见宝贝侄子，挺好的。”但丁捡起手边的长裤往腿上套。

 

尼禄家一如既往的热闹，孤儿院的孩子们兴致勃勃地在听妮可编的恶魔故事，问着些让人忍俊不禁的问题。现在又多了个但丁，时不时说点玩笑话，惹得餐桌上的大家——除了维吉尔——笑得前俯后仰。

“我这个哥，他不是不会笑，他只是没有笑点，还需要多培养培养。”但丁用手里的叉子指了指坐在身边默默嚼着面包的维吉尔。对面优雅的妇人，也就是尼禄的母亲，抿嘴笑着。

斜了一眼但丁，喝了一口咖啡的维吉尔顺势拿着杯子往他头上砸了一下，溅出来的咖啡淋了但丁一头湿。

其他人笑得更开心了。

姬莉叶起身找了一条毛巾递给但丁让他擦头发，暂且待吃完晚饭再去洗干净。“别以为我不知道你现在心里笑得可大声了。”顶着毛巾往自己嘴里塞着土豆泥和碎肉的但丁没好气地在桌子底下踹了一脚维吉尔。

“你们俩别在餐桌上搞事啊，不然把你们统统扔出去。”给小卡罗盛汤的尼禄见两人又有胡闹的苗头，像是教训捣蛋的小鬼一样警告他们。

“怎么能这样跟长辈说话？”他母亲难以置信地向他摇着头。她并不知道很多时候尼禄反而像是这两个长辈的监护人，免得他们凑一起就惹是生非。

但丁瘪了瘪嘴，将盘里剩下的一点食物扫荡干净，就起身离桌将餐具放到水池里便上楼进了浴室。

其他人陆陆续续也都吃完晚饭。尼禄和弗利欧负责洗碗和收拾餐桌，别的孩子们就拉着妮可去客厅继续听她讲故事。大家都聚在一起，维吉尔也坐在一边，拿着书自顾自地看着。

这时候楼上传来了隐约的喊声。大概是但丁忘记拿换洗的衣服进浴室了。

三位女士犹豫着觉得不太方便，虽然妮可亮着眼睛很想自告奋勇去，但是被姬莉叶拉住了，还小声跟她说“你矜持一点。”；尼禄和弗利欧又在忙着收拾餐桌；于是大家的目光就落在了维吉尔身上。

“自己惹出的麻烦自己收拾。”尼禄隔着过道对着假装没听见的维吉尔大声道。

无奈放下书，不悦地叹了口气，被儿子指使的老爹从洗衣房捞了一条浴巾上了楼。

水汽氤氲的浴室里，卧在浴缸里的但丁听到敲门的声音。“啊，门没关，直接进来就哼咕噜噜噜……”

进门放下浴巾就打算出去，不过维吉尔又听到哗啦一声，但丁对他喊着“呛着水啦帮我拿毛巾过来。”

“这么浅的水要是能把你淹死也算你厉害。”甩开浴帘，一条毛巾扔在了但丁脸上。

“脚滑了一下而已啦。”但丁抹了一把脸，在把毛巾递还给维吉尔的时候趁机拽了他一把，“地上也很滑哦。”

噗通一声，失去平衡的维吉尔栽进了浴缸里，随之而来的是但丁的爆笑。笑得快岔气的时候，他感到迎面而来的怒气，抬头看见维吉尔爆满青筋的脸，水从他发梢滴到自己鼻尖，接着脸就被一只手狠狠摁进水里，身体也被人用膝盖压住无法动弹。

闻声而来的众人出现在开着门的浴室外。看着在水里打闹的两人，尼禄已经懒得管他们了。

“啧，楼下还有浴室可以用，先去那边洗漱吧。”尼禄扔下个白眼把门带上，就领着孩子们去了楼下。“他们俩关系真好啊。”他听到母亲的声音如此说道，语气像是有些羡慕。虽然两人只是互骂着掐架，不过她在离开的时候隐约看到但丁的腿架在维吉尔的肩膀上这样有些暧昧的场面，并没有想太多的她却也略微感到了自己与现在气氛的格格不入。“今天我就先回去了，辛苦你们准备了晚餐。过几天来我家里吧，正好菜园里有一些刚结出的蔬菜。也拜托你们转告他们两位了。”她的家在几个街区之外，趁天刚黑走回去还比较安全。尼禄表示可以送她回去，却被她婉拒了。微微点头以示道别，她便转身离去。

 

浴室里的两人发现外面安静了下来也停止了扭打。 松开了钳制着维吉尔的双腿，对方也放过了拽在手中的白发，但丁将自己没入水中，就露出半个头。靠坐在另一端的维吉尔还穿着整齐，注视着对面在水下吐着泡泡的但丁。并不宽敞的空间，勉强容纳下两个成年男人曲着膝，腿和腿紧贴着。不安分的脚已经在挑逗着维吉尔浸在水里的下身。

“你就不嫌湿漉漉的衣服黏在身上难受？”另一只脚沿着维吉尔衬衫的衣襟来回撩拨着，但丁那已经兴奋起来的性器在水里一览无遗。

解开皮带，维吉尔将长裤脱去从水里捞起来扔到地上。湿透的内裤早已将包裹住的东西显现出来。脚在腰际翻扯着，成功剥去了那层布料。脚趾搔弄着囊袋，慢慢攀上茎身，被两脚夹在中间上下抚动着。一脸坏笑的但丁满足地看着维吉尔逐渐沉溺的表情。

浴室里回响着水花搅动的声音和低浊的喘息声。从脚上传来的触感是但丁抵挡不住的诱惑，支起身子靠向维吉尔，跪跨在他腰上，手撑住墙壁保持平衡，低头和他对视着，然后看他舔舐着自己胸前滑下的水滴，殷红的舌尖弹触着浅粉的乳首，同时耐心地用臀瓣摩挲着他挺立的前端。每一秒都像被拉长了一样，维吉尔略显急躁地掐捏着但丁的腰，想要往下带。然而但丁像哄小孩一样用额头轻蹭着对方被水打湿而下坠的前额发，把食指贴在他唇上，拨开紧闭的唇齿，探入口腔内。舌苔和指尖的摩擦击出的快感直接满溢在小腹中，再加上身下的人一而再地用他的硬物试探着穴口，克制不住的但丁扭动着腰肢一点一点向下坐，直到坚挺的肉柱被自己完全吞入，然后将全身的重量施加在两人密合的地方。

上下的起伏带动浴缸里的水，和着两人的节奏一次一次地往外溢出。随着动作地加重，维吉尔紧紧抱住但丁的腰身，将脸埋进他附着着汗水和浴水的胸口，肆意地向上顶撞着。但丁则配合着向下陷得更深，全部吞入又全部吐出，将自己体内最舒服的部分任由对方处置，如此往复着。积攒的快感在冲刺中突破临界点，但丁蜷缩着身子，大口喘息着，射出的浊液溅在自己胸前和腹部，有些在维吉尔腹上，也有些滴入水里，氤氲开来。但还在身体里的那根东西还没有满足，贪婪而焦灼地继续抽插着，并渴求着但丁保持着刚刚的热情帮他攀上高潮。但丁感到体内的剧烈进出在一瞬的膨胀中戛然而止，同时也触发了另一种和刚才射精不一样的性刺激，蠕动的穴腔饥渴地吞咽着喷薄而出的精液，享受着更为绵长的滋润。

维吉尔撑起身子想要退出。“先不要拔出来。”但丁沙哑的嗓子轻声说道，微喘着气将下巴枕在维吉尔的肩上。

“这么不舍么？”维吉尔用指甲沿着交合处的边缘轻刮着，不顾怀里的家伙的反对，一下子抽了出来。失去了充实感的但丁颤抖了一下，白浊物被带了出来弥散在水里。

“水都被你弄脏了。”但丁说着打开了出水口的阀门，水位一点点下降。

嗤笑了一下，维吉尔站起来扯掉了还缠在身上的衬衣，将淋浴的喷头打开，“反正都是要再洗一次的。”

“别急嘛，”环抱住维吉尔的脖子，但丁用自己的唇碰着对方的唇悄声地说道，“还有人没吃饱呢。”

“是么，你下面那张嘴可是喂多少次也是不会饱的。”说着便捏了一下但丁的臀肉。

“还不都是你惯坏的，不能全赖我。”但丁转过身背对着蹭上了维吉尔还在休憩的性器上。

“贪吃的馋猫。”维吉尔按住但丁的下腹，将他和自己紧紧贴在一起。

 

隔天早上，但丁在说他起不来，就不用准备他的早饭了。

餐桌上，尼禄说他大半夜还听到淋浴的声音。维吉尔平静地说他晚上觉得热睡不着，就去冲了个凉。

“你不会是年纪大了出虚汗吧？”尼禄冷不丁冒了一句。

“小崽子你皮厚找打是么！？”维吉尔将手里的叉子猛得往盘里的松饼堆上一戳。

“来啊！出去打啊！Fortuna什么都缺就是不缺打架的地方！”

你一句我一句叫骂的两人眼看就真的要卷袖子了。砰的一声拍桌，“你们够了！”只见姬莉叶两手杵在桌上站立着，瞪了一眼尼禄，又瞪了一眼维吉尔。沉默了好长一阵，没有人敢挪动一下，最小的卡尔都憋住不敢哭出声。缓和了一下表情，姬莉叶回到了平常温柔的声音：“不许用暴力解决问题。”接着坐下来继续吃着早餐。

但丁扶着腰下楼来，看着眼前的一言不发嚼着食物的大人和小孩十分疑惑。他在维吉尔边上的空椅子上坐下来给自己倒了一杯牛奶，转头小声问发生了什么。

“唔，尼禄找了个好姑娘。”维吉尔默默点了点头。

“啥？”但丁抬起头就看见一如既往善良美丽的姬莉叶对着自己微笑，更是不解地眨了眨眼睛。


End file.
